This invention relates generally to apparatus for controlling mixing of various kinds and quantities of fluid, and more particularly to apparatus for controlling the flow of fluids to produce an admixture of a beverage containing CO.sub.2 therein.
Apparatus for controlling the fluid flow of water and syrup to provide an admixture of a flavored beverage is well-known in the art. Such apparatus is set up to provide a production run for a number of bottles or cans of such beverage which is sufficient to warrant the cost of set up and cleaning the apparatus. The overall cost of the finished bottled or canned beverage must include the cost of dismantling the mixing and bottling apparatus and cleaning the same. Therefore, it is advantageous to provide improved apparatus which substantially reduces the time and cost for cleaning the apparatus between various production runs of different flavored beverages and the like.
Also, during limited production runs of several flavored beverages it is necessary to stop production and clean the apparatus to before changing to the flavor of the beverage to be produced during a subsequent production run. This also causes the overall cost of the canned or bottled beverage to increase if the clean-up operation is not accomplished in a short period of time.